


A Blessing from Heaven

by Pathybo



Category: I Frankenstein (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathybo/pseuds/Pathybo
Summary: Is it ok to fall in love with an angel ?A lonely girl falls in love with a GargoyleBased on Jai Courtney's character Gideon





	1. Chapter 1

Every day after work you used to go to the church on your neighborhood to pray and talk to God. Being alone and not having anyone to talk to made you a little more reserved. You lost your parents ten years ago and suffered so much that you closed yourself in your own world. People that worked with you thought you were weird and a loner, because you hardly talk to anyone and constantly was seen talking to yourself. 

That Thursday you were going to church when you heard the sirens and firefighters all over the street. Your neighborhood church was on fire. What were you supposed to do ? Where to go ?

You looked around and you notice a huge church you haven’t notice before about a mile away. You walked there and when you arrived you saw it was abandoned. You tried to open the door but it was too heavy, so you went to look around. It caught your attention the amount of gargoyles around the place, once again you tried to open the door and this time you succeeded. You entered the place and looked around, it was a very old church, abandoned for sure, a few remaining of the benches scattered around and a huge gargoyle statue right in front of you. You were astonished by the beauty of the statue, all rock; it seemed it was cleaned recently because it was spotless. You moved your hand up to reach the face of the gargoyle and you placed your hand on it. Right away you were talking to yourself.

“You are the most beautiful statue I’ve ever seen. God really did a good job on you.”

You could swear that you noticed the statue flinch and you started to think you were seeing things. You walked away from the statue, a little frightened and sat down on one of the benches that remain at the church. You started your conversation telling God how was your day and rambling like you used to do. You stayed there for over an hour and when you were leaving you went back to the gargoyle.

“You must think I’m crazy, beautiful statue, but I’m not, I don’t have anyone else besides God, he is the one I talk to every day and now I’m talking to you, you better get used to because I will be back tomorrow.”

And then you left. You couldn’t stop thinking about the statue and how sure you were it flinched over your touch.  
The next few days you did exactly the same thing; you went back to the abandoned church and talked to God and your now favorite gargoyle. The statue seemed to look even more beautiful every day.

Two weeks later you entered the church and the gargoyle was gone. You got desperate, who could possibly take your friend away? Maybe someone robbed the church, you thought to yourself. You went to the bench and started to pray, suddenly you were crying, a lot, desperately.

“Why am I alone, why there’s no one in my life? Everybody abandons me, no one sticks around, not even the statue.”  
You were sobbing so loudly that you were sure that God was listening; you closed your eyes and tried to calm yourself down.  
When you were feeling relieved, you open your eyes and got up to leave. The moment you lifted your head up towards the exit door, you screamed loudly. There it was your gargoyle, your favorite statue. You got scared because it wasn’t there before.   
You approached the statue placing your hand on his face.

“Where were you? Am I going crazy? You weren’t here before”

Tears started running down your cheeks and your hands were shaking.

“I needed to talk to you today and you were not here.”

Suddenly you felt something like a breath on your hand from the gargoyle’s face and all went black.

You woke up remembering being scared that the gargoyle was breathing and you started to panic. You were in a room on a bed, but how you ended up there? You looked around and the room was empty, there was a window and a little dresser on the side. Maybe someone found you, you thought. You heard some noise coming and the door opened. A tall handsome man came in; He was wearing a very strange outfit with a cape on the back. He was beautiful, his hair was cut very short; he had a very short beard and blue eyes that could light up the darkest night.

“How are you feeling? You passed out downstairs” He said.

“I’m fine, where am I? Who are you?” You wanted to ask him about the breathing gargoyle, but he would probably think you’re crazy.

“I’m Gideon, I live here. If you’re feeling better I can walk you out, you’re not supposed to be up here, but I couldn’t leave you down there passed out like that.” He was kind of hard on you, but you never met the guy, so that’s probably why.  
He took you downstairs and before you leave you noticed the gargoyle was gone, you looked at the man beside you.

“Where is it, where’s my gargoyle?” It came out of your mouth spontaneously.

“What? Your gargoyle?” He seemed annoyed by you.

“I’m sorry, I really thought this place was abandoned, I bonded a lot with that statue even with no answer from him. I told him a lot about my life, things that no one else knows.” You said almost sad.

“I know.” The guy answered softly.

You decided not to question and just left because the entire situation was already awkward.

All the way back home you kept thinking about the breathing gargoyle and the amazing rude guy who lives at the abandoned church. That night you lay down on your bed and fell asleep almost instantaneously as if God had putt his hand on your head and made you fall asleep profoundly.

Without your knowledge, that night a gargoyle passed the night outside your window watching you sleep.  
The next day on your way to work you felt like someone was following you, you looked around and found nothing.   
When you finished work you kept wondering if you should go to the church again after all the guy seemed pretty pissed at you for being there. But you decided to go anyway.

All the way there you had the feeling of being observed.

When you entered the church your first response was to look for the gargoyle but it wasn’t there.

You sat down on the usual bench and started your conversation. You were talking about some bad coworkers that usually make fun of you because you’re always by yourself and those Barbie look alike that make fun of you every day when you felt a presence. When you looked around you saw Gideon walking toward you.

“Shit” You muttered to yourself and before he started scolding you, you said.

“Sorry I’m here, I don’t know if it’s allowed or not but this is the only place I feel good being at.”

“You’re always welcome at the house of God” He said harshly.

“So what do you do here, do you take care of the church, why I never had seen you before?” You asked.

The guy kept staring at you like he was trying to see beyond your soul and when you thought he wasn’t answering your question, he said.

“I’m, uh.. I’m usually upstairs when you come around, but I noticed someone was here. And yes, you can say that I, uh, take care of the place.” He said without moving a muscle on his face.

You were already thinking that this guy was hard and serious, but, seriously, no smile ? No facial expression?

“So you’re like the super here ?“ You said not expecting a response.

You were looking right at his face when you noticed his lips twist up and you couldn’t control yourself.

“Oh is that a smile ? Do you actually have teeth?“

His smile got wider as he moved closer to take a seat next to you.

“You look beautiful when you smile, you are beautiful” You said almost like a whisper.

“You already said that” He said getting you by surprise.

“Not to you, I said that to my gargoyle, so you were probably listening and spying on me” You spat back.

“Something like that.” He said smiling again.

You two talked for almost two hours and before you decided to leave he said.

“You should leave, this place it’s not for you.” And then he was back, the rude harsh guy was back.

“Can I ask you something ? Before I go? I noticed a lot of gargoyles at this place, unusual for a regular church, why is that?” You said afraid that he would not even answer you.

He then told you the story about God sending angels to earth and half of them turning themselves to demons and half of them became gargoyles who were there to protect people and that this was their home.

“So you could feel really safe here, all these gargoyles are here to protect you.”

You were already feeling safe not because of the gargoyles, but because of the beautiful man on your side.   
“If you were allowed to stay.” He said pointed out that you should leave.

You felt so unwanted there that you just took off.

Gideon was struggling against his own feelings, he never had feelings, he didn’t know how to deal with the new situation in front of him. And what was terrifying him the most was the huge concern about you, how he could keep you safe and unharmed. He didn’t want to lose you and until he figured it out what were those “feelings” towards you, he would make sure nothing bad would ever happen to you. He was already caring about you.

You went home that night, blasted your stereo and went to take a shower, when you came back to the kitchen you saw a shadow on your window, you checked but found nothing. You started to freak out about this feeling of someone observing you the whole time. You lay down on your bed not being able to sleep because you were really scared. You got up and opened your window to try to breathe when you felt a hand on your forehead and the last thing you remember was someone saying “Sorry about this”.

Gideon entered your place through your window holding your passed out body and placing you on the bed. He lay down next to you and whispered to your ear “I’m sorry I had to knock you out but you were scared and I couldn’t allow you to feel that way, you need to know I’m here to protect you and never let you feel alone anymore.”  
He stayed awake the whole night with your head on his chest just watching your sleep. When he felt you were about to wake up, he left through your window.

You woke up on your bed the next day feeling completely relaxed and the feeling of someone watching you was gone. You had no recollection about opening your window the night before, thanks to Gideon.  
The next two weeks your routine was going to the church, talk to Gideon for hours and going home to sleep in his arms without any acknowledge of it.


	2. A Blessing from Heaven

You kept wondering how you could be so attracted to someone who was so rude and cold towards you.

One day you entered the church and the gargoyle was back, your gargoyle.

You ran to it and innocently tried to hold the rock statue.

“I missed you so much, my beautiful gargoyle, I thought I lost you forever, remember me to thank Gideon for this.”

When you closed your mouth you couldn’t believe your eyes, the gargoyle started to transform itself in front of you and like magic you were now looking at Gideon. He was intently looking at you while you started to hyperventilate not believing in your eyes. He held you close;

“Shhh, shhh, it’s ok, just breathe, I’m here, I know that’s a lot to take but I couldn’t keep this from you anymore, you needed to know who I am, what I am.”

You started to feel really calm with the touch of his hands on you, your breathing became normal again and you were able to look him in the eyes.

“What are you saying, that you are a gargoyle, my gargoyle, that you are an angel ?”

You couldn’t believe your own words, how on earth is this possible, that you are falling in love with someone that doesn’t exist? You thought the guy’s clothes were weird, but you thought it was some kind of costume or something. You knew he was hard, cold and cruel at you, but you were getting used to his “manners”. All the time you passed together and all the conversation you had with each other made you feel completely drawn towards him, you were in love with the guy and now this? 

“I couldn’t lie to you anymore, I don’t know what’s going on, our kind doesn’t have feelings, but I’m having them, we don’t blend with humans. Humans are weak and we don’t engage any kind of contact with them, I’m against this kind of contact. We don’t do this, and here I am meeting you every day. We don’t fall in love, we don’t even know what love is, and here I am having feelings for you that has to equate to love. It has to be, it is the only way to describe the feelings I have for you.”  
He closed the space between you two, placed his hands on your face and kissed you with a passion you never felt before. You held him close and parted your lips allowing him to taste your tongue. The kiss was warm, long and with so much passion that you had to breathe through your nose not to break the kiss. When you parted, he held you in his arms smelling your hair and making you feel completely loved and safe. 

At that moment you were completely happy.

Your thoughts were broken when you heard someone shouting:  
“Gideon, I can’t believe this, what is going on here ? A human ? Really? They are weak and that’s why we are here, to protect them, not to engage into relationships with them. We can’t, you know it’s not allowed. You’re the higher soldier of our kingdom, you’re my right hand..”

The woman was screaming towards both of you as Gideon pushed you away.

“Leonore, it’s not like that, I can explain, she needs me and I need her.” He said trying to calm her down.

“You are already becoming weak, Gideon, that’s not who you are. I’ve never seen you like this. My bravest soldier is becoming softer because of a human.”

You felt a huge pain in your heart and realized that they wouldn’t notice if you just took off.

You ran outside with tears rolling freely down your cheeks, sobbing uncontrollably, not being able to see your surroundings and not realizing the danger near you.

You felt a pain in your head and saw someone right next to you, some strange guy with red eyes punched you in the face and all went black.

Gideon was trying to make Leonore understand all the new feelings that he was experiencing and how he was feeling about you when Keziah entered the room abruptly.

“Gideon, you have to come, Zuriel got her, he got Y/N. You told me to look out for her when you were not around and I saw her leaving here crying, so I followed her. But Zuriel was faster than I, I think he knew she is special to you.”  
Gideon was fuming and Leonore had never seen her top soldier so angry. Gideon’s jaw was clenched and his cheeks were trembling.

“Get Ophir and the others and come with me.” He said storming out of the church.

You woke up in a place that looked like a business office with some older man behind his desk.

“So you’re finally awake. I’m sorry for Zuriel’s lack of manners but we needed you here. My name is Niberius. You see, Leonore and her gang of gargoyles are always in my way and now seeing how closed you managed to get to Gideon will suit me well, I see you as an advantage to me. Now I know Gideon and his puppets will come here to try to rescue you and I finally can eliminate them.” 

What the hell did you put yourself into ? Exactly, hell ! You were beyond scared, those things were not real, and here you were, living among all of them. And who were those guys with red eyes, demons ? Please, that’s not even possible, you thought to yourself. But maybe they were, and if all of this was real, maybe you were in the right place, you just kissed an angel, it must have been a sin, so you should be in hell, right ?

The thoughts of Gideon, your kiss and how in love you were with him got over your mind. You wanted to run out of this place and find him, you wanted the man you love, the angel you love. You started to get up but the man in front of you stopped you.  
“You better stay seated, you will feel a little dizzy if you get up, Zuriel was hard on you.”

At that moment you hear glass breaking and the windows blowing as Gideon and two other people came through the window.   
“You’re finally here” Niberius said to Gideon “ And let me say you found a very good human, Gideon, she’s beautiful and it was hard for me to keep Zuriel’s hands away from her perfect figure, you know, demons and their needs.” 

“Don’t you dare to touch her, God already doomed you, now it’s my turn” Gideon was insanely mad when he looked at you and saw Zuriel coming your way.

“Keziah!” He yelled.

A girl wearing the same kind of outfit Gideon wore came to you. She knocked Zuriel down and took your hand.

“Hi, I’m Keziah, come with me. Just hold on to my neck, I promise I won’t let you fall.”

She placed her hands around your waist and flew you out of the building while Gideon and some other guys were fighting the demons. You closed your eyes, scared of the height you were reaching, but you couldn’t stop the urge to open them and when you did you didn’t see the girl who got you from the building, you saw a gargoyle holding you close and giving you a feeling of pure peace.

She brought you back to the church and left you in Gideon’s room , the same one you were when you felt the gargoyle breathing at you.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

She said, leaving you for no longer than a minute.

You couldn’t stop worrying about Gideon and how that fight was going on, you really wished you knew more about gargoyles and demons and all those things.

Keziah came back with a glass of water and gave it to you.

“I will stay here with you until Gideon comes back. He doesn’t want you to be alone, it’s too dangerous, they might try to abduct you again.” She said softly.

“Why did they take me ? What do they want with me ? “ You asked the girl.

“Gideon, they wanted to get to Gideon and taking you was the fastest way to get what they wanted. He is in danger to protect you.” She said sadly.

“Oh my God, I never meant for that to happen. I can’t deal with this, he’s in danger and it’s all my fault. If something happens to him I won’t forgive myself. I better get going.” You said trying to leave, but she stopped you.  
You two talked for a while but most of the time you were quiet. She explained to you that Gideon would be pissed if she let you go and how much he cared about you.

After two hours Gideon stormed into the room and Keziah left.

You stood up and moved towards him, you were craving for his touch, his kiss, you could not stand to stay another second without him.

“Stop” He said without any emotion on his face. “I’m sorry I let this go this far, you’re human and I’m immortal, we are not supposed to happen. It’s my fault they got you. So you better stay away from me. You and I can never happen. You should just leave”.

Your heart stopped and you felt your legs failing you, how could he do this to you, he said he was in love with you, that he would protect you and now he’s walking away?

You ran out his room and down on the stairs, you didn’t even notice all the people around looking at you but someone stopped you, Leonore, the queen of the gargoyles.

“I should tell you, I told you so, but I never really spoke to you until now, and believe me when I say to you, I’m sorry, I’m truly am, you are a very nice human being, but our kind is out of your league. May God be with you.” She said with a stern look on her face.

You went outside the church and Keziah was waiting for you, she was wearing normal human clothing and you found it funny.  
“I thought I should change to blend in, as I intend to walk you home to be sure you’re safe.” She said smiling  
“You don’t need to. Gideon doesn’t care about me anymore, so it doesn’t matter if I live or die.” You said between sobs.  
“Oh dear, you’re so mistaken, he’s doing this only because he cares too much about you. He thinks he’s the one putting you in danger, that’s why he’s trying to stay away. I know Gideon my whole life and believe me when I say, he’s dying inside, to be away from you is killing him. Our kind never experienced the human way of love, so when Gideon did, it snatched him twice as harder as a human.” She was being so nice to you that you believed she was telling the truth, angels don’t lie, right ?   
“You see, our kind is different, we don’t feel emotions, we don’t taste things, but when we do it’s like three times harder and stronger than humans, because you are used to do it. That’s why Gideon is being so hard on himself, he is not allowing himself to feel, he thinks he’s being weak.” 

“Weak like me, a human.” You said with sadness in your eyes.

When you reached your apartment you invited her in but she just thanked you and went back to the church. You took a shower and stayed under the hot water crying until you felt you had no more tears left. You came out of the shower and went straight to your room not even bothering to use a towel. With your back to the window, you opened your drawer trying to find something comfortable to go to bed.

Gideon was outside your window like he used to do every night and he experienced new feelings that he never had before, lust and desire, as he stared at your naked body walking around your room. He felt his mouth watering, his heart beat speeding up and it was hard for him to breathe. Spending all eternity on earth protecting humans, Gideon had seen the way they were intimate, the way humans loved each other and the way they expressed that. He just never thought that one day he would be experiencing this feelings himself. The urge to touch a woman and have her, the urge to kiss her and make love to her, that’s what he was feeling for you, not being able to stay away even when he pushed you away himself.

You putted some shorts and a sports bra and went to turn the lights out, when you did, you saw a glimpse of light from the window, you knew it was Gideon, but you played along and pretend you didn’t see anything. You lay down on your bed, closed your eyes and pretend to even your breathing. When he thought you were asleep Gideon entered the window, took his vest off and lay down next to you placing your head on his chest the way he used to do every night. Pretending to be asleep you placed your arm around his waist and pulled him closer, he held you tighter. As you smelled his scent you couldn’t stop yourself from crying and he then realized you were awake. You continued crying and sobbing as he pulled your body against his and kissed your forehead.

“I’m sorry, my love, don’t cry. I was trying to keep you safe, but I can’t stay away from you anymore. I love you so much, Y/N, it kills me to even think of being away from you.”

“Gideon, how ? How can we be together , you said yourself, you’re an immortal and I’m a weak human. “ You whispered  
He pulled your chin up with his fingers and kissed you, between the kiss he said “It doesn’t matter now, we will figure it out.”  
“No, I think you should go, just go back to your kingdom and I will live my life. As much as it kills me, it’s better for you to leave.” You said already regretting it.

His hand that was resting on your back was taken away and you were already missing the heat coming from it. Gideon stood up and left through the window, leaving you alone in your bedroom.   
You couldn’t sleep at all that night.


	3. A Blessing From Heaven

The next day you were at work, trying not to think about everything that was going on, when you decided to take a break and go eat something at the food truck across the street. You were sitting eating when two of your coworkers approached you, they were those bullies that used to make fun of everybody and put nicknames on people.  
“ Hey weirdo , how’s everything with you ? You know you’re the most beautiful girl in our office, but the weirdest as well, so why don’t you go out with me tonight and we can see if we can change that ?” One of them said to you  
“She doesn’t go out, I already tried to ask her, she thinks she’s better than us.” The other one snapped..  
You were feeling really uncomfortable with all the harassment when someone approached the three of you.  
“You should leave her alone before I send you to hell myself.”  
You saw the two guys leave in a hurry and then you looked to the person who spooked them and you understood. To your surprise, Zuriel was next to you looking at the guys with red eyes.  
You got scared and stood up trying to leave as you heard another person coming closer and saying  
“Just leave Zuriel, we don’t want to cause a commotion between the humans, just go and I’ll let you live…. For now.” Keziah said bluntly to him  
“So you’re my guardian angel now ?” You asked the girl beside you  
“ You know who sent me and why, you asked him to stay away, so he sent me, but he won’t give up on you. He’s even thinking about going to Leonore for guidance.” She said  
“Leonore already hates me, if he goes to her she will hate me even more.” You stated  
“She doesn’t hate you, she’s scared because you are changing her best warrior, you are making him feel love, something in a way he never felt before, he’s her GUARDIAN LEADER, so she’s afraid she will lose him, that’s all!” Keziah tried to explain to you  
“I should get back to work.” You said already leaving, but Keziah’s words stuck on your mind.  
Back to the church Gideon decided to talk to Leonore about everything, he was determined not to lose you, he made up his mind. He told Leonore everything he was feeling for you, everything he felt and even desired, how angry it makes him not being able to control his own path and how he putt you in danger as well. He was extremely upset about not being able to be a good guardian for her and not being able to take care of you as well. Leonore was his queen, his mentor, she supposed to know what to do. But it may not be what he wanted to do.  
She sighed and said  
“Gideon, you are my top warrior, I trust my life to you, you are the one who puts this place together since the beginning of times, I don’t want to lose you, but you have a decision to make, you can’t have both, you can’t have eternity and the love of a human. You will have to choose.”  
“But how, I will always be a gargoyle, immortal, her life will end eventually, how am I supposed to deal with that? I can’t live knowing that she will die someday and I will remain exactly the same, how can we be together, can we be intimate like humans do? I don’t think so.” Gideon was losing his temper.  
“Oh Gideon, my naïve Gideon, of course not, we can never be intimate to a human the way we know they do. It’s impossible.” The queen softly spoke “But there is a way.” She said knowing that she might lose Gideon forever  
“What ? Tell me what should I do?” Gideon voice was soft but desperate.  
“Oh No, my dear, I won’t tell you what to do, I just told you there’s a way, but the choice has to be yours. She can never become one of us. Although you can become one of them, but for that you must give up on your immortality.” She was devastated to suggest that, but she knew it would be up to him to decide. “You must decide if you want to serve God, protecting the humans as you were chosen to do or if you want to give yourself up to the love of a human.”  
Gideon stood there staring at Leonore trying to digest what she just said. The only way he could be with Y/N was becoming a human, a weak and pathetic human. Was he ready for that? Could he give up his immortality to be able to live with you ? His head was spinning at the thought of what he had to do.  
Keziah entered the room to brief Gideon as he requested for  
“She’s fine, but at lunch time I caught Zuriel trying to talk to her. I took care of the situation.” She updated him.  
“What? Is she alone now? Did you leave he alone knowing that shmuck is after her?” Gideon had no time getting angry.  
“Ophir is watching over her as I came here to inform you.” The girl said.  
Gideon left so angry that he forgot to ask Leonore how could he give his immortality away if he decided that’s what he wanted to do.  
He knew that at that time you supposed to be at the church but he didn’t think you were coming, instead he found you in a church five miles away. Ophir was hidden watching over you when Gideon approached him.  
“Thanks, Ophir, you can go, I take over from here.” He said to his friend  
You found this other church a few miles distant than the Gargoyle’s church, but you thought it would be best if you take some distance from him, you were not ready to face him knowing you can’t be together. You needed this time.  
You were seat at a bench talking to God, Gideon was on the surrounding focusing his hearing at your words. You were asking God what you should do to ease this pain, how were you supposed to live without him. You were there for an hour and a half when you decided to go home. All the way back home you felt defeated, with no energy left after spending the whole night before not being able to sleep thinking about Gideon and the love you were feeling for him. You entered your place and went straight to the bathroom filling up your bathtub, you stayed there for a long time trying to relax, while Gideon was worried sick outside. He was thinking you would make an attempt against your own life and all because of him. He was already into your room when you left the bathroom with a towel around your naked body.  
“I guess I knew you would be here, I expected you would give me some time.” You said getting some comfy clothes and went back to the bathroom to change.  
When you went back, his vest was on your chair and he was lying on your bed, you laid down next to him and he held you close.  
“How am I supposed to get over you if you keep showing up like this, how can I convince myself that I can live without you if you don’t give me a chance? I’m glad you’re here, don’t get me wrong, but we can’t live our lives like this, it’s not fair for me and it’s not fair for you.” You said almost whispering with tears rolling down your face.  
“Just relax, love, go to sleep, you need to rest, I know you didn’t sleep last night and I’m here to make sure you will be able to sleep tonight and to keep you safe, I don’t want Zuriel around you anymore and I will do everything in my power to prevent that.”   
He said the last part not being sure of his own words and then he realized you were already in a deep sleep. Everything he said was trying to avoid answering your questions, he wasn’t ready to give you the answers you wanted to hear, but you were asleep almost instantly without listening a single word he said.  
When you woke up the next morning Gideon was long gone. You were feeling fine but kept wondering what he was thinking showing up at your place like that.  
Gideon went back to the church and found Leonore, he was not being able to full fill his destiny, he wasn’t being the good soldier she knew he was, he needed to end his misery.  
“So what should I do, if I decided I want to give up my immortality?” He asked his queen.  
“I had hope you would decide otherwise. God has high hopes on you and you are thinking on turning your back on him, because of a human.” Leonore was harsh on him  
“I would never turn my back on God or you, you know that. God placed her on my path, he wanted me to live this, to have feelings.” He spat at her.  
“I can’t argue with that, he certainly know what he’s doing, he’s the one who decides our destiny and the humans as well. If you really made up your mind, all you have to do to became a mortal is give in to their emotions, allow yourself to feel the way they do, to love, when you give yourself completely to your emotions, you will become one of them, and no longer will be my loyal Warrior.” Leonore knew what was coming and she decided to accept it for Gideon’s sake.  
“But I’m already experiencing their feelings, I’m completely in love with her, every time I see her I feel like my heart is about to explode, I can’t stand being away from her anymore, I can’t be ok with just watching over her. When she first opened up to me I thought she was so silly for doing that with me, I was cruel and hard on her and even so she kept doing it, telling me about her day, trusting me with her personal issues and I got so mesmerized that I allowed her into my mind, into my soul.” Gideon sighed  
“That was the first step, but you never allowed yourself to feel 100%, you still were thinking like a gargoyle, like a protector, that’s who you are. In order to give up your immortality you will have to embrace humanity, and be like that totally. You will forget about your gargoyle duties and when this happen, when you forget about who you are and what is your mission, you will became human.” Leonore left the room leaving Gideon to his thoughts.  
A few days passed and you were feeling extremely sad, Gideon stopped showing up, not that you could see and Keziah was meeting you every day to make sure you were fine. She told you that Gideon was giving you the space you asked for, but you knew you didn’t wanted him to.  
A week later she showed up telling you that Leonore wanted to see you and asking you to go with her to the gargoyle church.  
You followed her and when you two entered the church Gideon saw you.  
“Keziah, what is she doing here?” He was angry as usual.  
“Hello to you too.” You said sarcastically  
“I asked her to come. You two leave us, I need to speak with her alone.” Leonore was calm as she leaded you to her room.  
“Thank you for coming, I know it must not be easy for you but we need to talk. I already lost my best warrior, he is not himself anymore, he is suffering and hurting without you, he wants to give up his immortality to be with you and I’m sure he’s made up his mind. I don’t know what he’s experiencing, I’ve never felt human emotions, but it changed him, a lot. All I want to ask you is to take care of him, I won’t be able to do it anymore once he’s human, all I need you to do is love him like he deserves.” The queen was defeated, she lost her best gargoyle.  
You were shocked you started to stutter.  
“I’m so so….. I’m sorry, ummm , I never meant to do any of this, I never thought any of this would happen to me. I never fell in love, no one ever loved me before, sometimes I think I’m dreaming, that it’s not happening to me. I don’t deserve this, and for sure I never meant to take your warrior away.” You were not making any sense, your words were just leaving your mouth without thinking.  
“It’s better if I get going, thank you for having me here” You said politely excusing yourself and leaving  
She didn’t stop you, she said what she needed to, now it was up to you to respect her wishes. You went downstairs and saw Gideon coming at your way. You took one of his hands in yours, you kissed his hand and said  
“I’m sorry, I can’t deal with the guilt of taking you away from here, I don’t want to be responsible for you losing your immortality, not for me. I’m not worthy” You said already sobbing.  
He grabbed your waist and pulled you towards him placing his forehead against yours.  
“Don’t be silly, you worth more than anything to me, I love you with all my heart and all my soul, there’s no me without you. I rather be human with you than gargoyle without you.” He lifted your chin up and kissed you passionately right there, in the middle of the church.  
You were taken by surprise, you were trying to release him, to let him go, but he didn’t want you to.  
“Gideon, please, just let me go.”  
You ran out of the church going straight home but you knew Gideon was with you the whole time, you couldn’t see him but you could feel his presence with you.  
You opened your apartment door and stepped in, when you closed the door Gideon was already behind you. He placed his hand on your face and kissed you passionately one more time and this time you knew that nothing could take him away from you.  
He started to take your clothes off as he took his own, he placed your naked body on your bed kissing you. Gideon was embracing his feelings, he was completely taken by lust and desire, two very human feelings. As he started to make love to you a bright light left his body, he was no longer immortal.  
Gideon was now human and all yours.


End file.
